Operation Bojinka
Die Operation Bojinka (der Begriff ist eine Lautmalerei aus dem arabischen oder serbokroatischem Slang und bedeutet so viel wie „große Explosion“) war eine von Ramzi Ahmed Yousef und Khalid Scheich Mohammed geplante Abfolge von Attentaten, die im Januar 1995 stattfinden sollten und in zwei Phasen aufgeteilt war. Sie wurde aufgrund eines Zufalls von den philippinischen Behörden verhindert. Der beteiligte Attentäter Khalid Scheich Mohammed ist auch einer der mutmaßlichen Drahtzieher der Attentate vom 11. September 2001. Phase I Teil 1: Attentat auf den Papst Der Plan beinhaltete die Ermordung von Papst Johannes Paul II. bei seinem Besuch auf den Philippinen zum Welt-Jugend-Tag 1995. Am 15. Januar 1995 sollte ein Selbstmordattentäter als Priester verkleidet nahe an die Autokolonne, mit welcher sich der Papst auf dem Weg zum San Carlos Priesterseminar befand, herantreten und sich mit dem Papst in die Luft sprengen. Dieser Teil des Plans sollte dazu dienen, die Aufmerksamkeit vom nächsten Teil der Operation abzulenken. Ca. 20 Männer wurden von Yousef für dieses Attentat ausgebildet. Teil 2: Die Flugzeugattentate Der zweite Teil von Phase I beinhaltete die Zerstörung von elf Flugzeugen. Das Ziel sollten hauptsächlich Flugzeuge sein, die auf dem Weg von Asien in die USA waren und hauptsächlich amerikanischen Fluggesellschaften gehörten, um die Schockwirkung auf die USA zu maximieren. Gesprengt werden sollten die Flugzeuge mit unauffälligen, ca. faustgroßen Bomben. Die Bomben bestanden aus je zwei 9-Volt-Blockbatterien als Energiequelle, einer digitalen Armbanduhr als Timer, dem von den Flughafensensoren nicht zu entdeckende Nitroglyzerin als Sprengstoff, welches mit Baumwolle stabilisiert wurde und dem Draht einer Glühbirne als Zünder. Sie wurden in Einzelteilen in das Flugzeug geschmuggelt, beispielsweise waren die Veränderungen an den Armbanduhren derart unauffällig, dass sie noch wie normale Uhren getragen werden konnten, und sollten erst dort zusammen gebaut werden. Der Plan sah vor, auf mehreren Flügen die Sprengsätze unter den Sitzen anzubringen, dann das nächste Flugzeug zu besteigen und die Prozedur zu wiederholen. Ramzi Yousef „testete“ diese Bombe am 11. Dezember 1994 an Flug 434 der philippinischen Airline, wobei ein Mensch ums Leben kam, der Rest der Passagiere und der Crew jedoch überlebte und das Flugzeug sicher landen konnte. Das Nitroglycerin füllte Yousef in ein kleines Fläschchen für Kontaktlinsenflüssigkeit und brachte es so ins Flugzeug, während er die Batterien in Aussparungen seiner Sohlen ins Flugzeug schmuggelte. Phase II Angriff auf das CIA-Hauptquartier Die zweite Phase von Operation Bojinka, so das Geständnis von Abdul Hakim Murad, bestand aus der Entführung einer kleinen Passagiermaschine, etwa einer Cessna, die mit Sprengstoff beladen und von Murad gezielt in das Hauptquartier der CIA in Langley, Virginia geflogen werden sollte. Murad nahm im Vorfeld Flugunterricht in North Carolina, um diesen Anschlag durchführen zu können. Weitere Flugzeugentführungen Weiterer Teil des Plans sollten weitere Flugzeugentführungen in Kombination mit Selbstmordattentaten werden. Auf diesen Teil des Plans gingen die Beteiligten jedoch bei ihren Aussagen nicht näher ein. Mögliche Auswirkungen einer Ausführung dieses Plans zeigen sich in den Attentaten vom 11. September 2001. Entdeckung und Vereitelung Der Brand in Zimmer 603 Operation Bojinka wurde am 6. Januar 1995 (6 Tage bevor der Papst die Philippinen besuchen sollte) nach einem Brand in dem Apartment, in dem die Attentäter wohnten, verworfen. Das Feuer wurde durch eine chemische Reaktion ausgelöst, bei der Abdul Hakim Murad eine bislang unbekannte chemische Substanz mit Wasser in Berührung brachte. Das Feuer wurde bemerkt, nachdem Anwohner den merkwürdigen Geruch bemerkt hatten. Der Vermieter rief daraufhin die Feuerwehr, die von Yousef und Murad daran gehindert wurde, das Apartment zu betreten, bevor sie flohen. Die Polizei entschied einzugreifen und betrat das Apartment, wo sie Kochplatten in ihrer Verpackung, Rollen mit grünen, roten, blauen und gelben Kabeln und mit einer Flüssigkeit vollgesaugte Baumwollkugeln fanden. Als das Telefon klingelte, rannten die Polizisten aufgrund einer Warnung ihres Vorgesetzten Aida D. Farsical (dem die Wohnung aufgrund zuvor auf den Philippinen verübter Attentate verdächtig vorkam) aus dem Apartment, da sie eine Falle vermuteten und beantragten einen Durchsuchungsbefehl. Kurze Zeit später verhaftete die Polizei einen Mann, der das Apartment betrat und sich als Ahmed Saeed ausgab und behauptete, Pilot zu sein. Er versuchte zu flüchten, wurde jedoch verhaftet, nachdem er über eine Baumwurzel gefallen war. Er bot den Polizisten 110.740 philippinische Pesos (ca. 2.000 US-Dollar) für seine Freilassung, doch diese lehnten ab. Er unterschrieb eine Aussage, die besagte, dass er ein unschuldiger Tourist sei, der seinen Freund, der im Chemie Import/Export Geschäft tätig sei, besuche. Danach soll er „"zwei Teufel müssen zerstört werden: der Papst und Amerika"“ gemurmelt haben. Beweisaufnahme Als die Beamten am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages das Apartment erneut betraten, fanden sie Straßenkarten mit den Routen der Autokolonne des Papstes, mehrere Ausgaben der Bibel, Kruzifixe, päpstliche Beichten und Priesterkleidung. Diese Sammlung von Objekten und eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter, in der eine Schneiderin dem Besitzer mitteilt, dass die Soutane fertig zur Anprobe sei, zusammen mit dem Umstand des baldigen Papstbesuch ließen den Chefinspektor schlussfolgern, dass hier ein Attentat auf den Papst vereitelt wurde. Weitere Chemikalien wurden gefunden, des Weiteren Equipment wie Thermometer, Sicherungen, Widerstände, Filter, Timer, Schalter, Stromkreisunterbrecher u.ä., zusätzlich noch eine fertige, fernzündbare Rohrbombe und eine weitere, noch nicht befüllte Rohrbombe. Außerdem wurden noch ein Chemiebuch und ein chemisches Wörterbuch gefunden, ein TIME Magazin mit einer Titelstory über internationalen Terrorismus und ein Rezept sowie eine Flasche mit Kontaktlinsenflüssigkeit. In einem Küchenschrank wurden dann noch fertige zeitgesteuerte Bomben gefunden, zusammen mit digitalen Casio-Armbanduhren. Das aufschlussreichste Beweisstück war jedoch eine arabischsprachige Anleitung zum Bau von Flüssigbomben. Zusätzlich wurden zwölf falsche Pässe, eine Visitenkarte und fünf verschiedenen Telefonnummern von Mohammed Jamal Khalifa (ein Geschäftsmann aus Saudi Arabien, der mit einer Tochter Osama Bin Ladens verheiratet war) gefunden, sowie die Telefonnummer von Rose Masquera, der damaligen Freundin von Mohammed. Yousefs Computer Auf Yousefs Laptop wurden weitere Indizien gefunden, unter anderm Flugpläne, Kalkulationen von Detonationszeiten und weitere Dateien, eine davon mit dem Inhalt „Alle Menschen, die die Regierung der USA unterstützen sind in unseren zukünftigen Plänen, da diese für das Handeln ihrer Regierung verantwortlich sind und die Außenpolitik der USA unterstützen und damit zufrieden sind. Wir werden alle nuklearen Ziele der USA treffen. Falls die US-Regierung Israel weiterhin unterstützt, werden wir dazu übergehen, Operationen innerhalb und außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten durchzuführen, um...“ und der Text endet. Eine Datei mit dem Namen „Bojinka“ listet die elf Flugpläne zwischen Asien und den USA auf, die in fünf Codenamen unterteilt sind. Darin tauchen Zeilen wie „SETTING: 9:30 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. TIMER: 23HR: BOJINKA: 20:30-21:30 NRT Date5“ (für United Airlines Flug 80) auf. Der Laptop beinhaltete dutzende Namen von weiteren Mitgliedern des Netzwerkes, manche mit Foto, sowie Kontaktinformationen für Mohammed Jamal Khalifa sowie weitere belastende Informationen. Ein gespeicherter Brief mit dem Namen „Khalid Shaikh + Bojinka“ wurde ebenfalls gefunden, aus dem Drohungen für Attentate auf Ziele, die „... in Zusammenhang mit der finanziellen, politischen und militärischen Unterstützung des jüdischen Staates im besetzten Land Palästina seitens der US-Regierung stehen ...“ hervorgehen. Dieser Brief sagt außerdem aus, dass die Attentäter „... die Möglichkeit haben, Chemikalien und Giftgas ... für die Anwendung gegen lebenswichtige Institutionen, Bevölkerung und Trinkwasserquellen herzustellen und einzusetzen.“. Die Gruppe droht darin weiterhin, Fidel Ramos, den damaligen Präsidenten der Philippinen, zu ermorden, genau wie mit dem Angriff auf Flugzeuge, wenn die Vereinigten Staaten nicht die Bedingungen der Gruppe erfüllen. Aus dem Brief geht auch hervor, dass die Gruppierung, die sich für diese Pläne verantwortlich zeigt, die „Fünfte Division der Befreiungsarmee“ sei. Weitere Ermittlungen Es stellte sich heraus, dass Saeed kein geringerer als Abdul Hakim Murad (der geplante Selbstmordpilot für das Attentat auf die CIA-Zentrale) war, der zurück zum Apartment geschickt wurde, um nach dem Brand den Laptop in Sicherheit vor den Behörden zu bringen. Erst später wurden die Verbindungen von Khalid Scheich Mohammed zur Al Qaeda festgestellt, was die gute (finanzielle) Ausstattung der Gruppe erklärt. Murads Befragung Murad wurde nach seiner Verhaftung nach Camp Crame verlegt, der Zentrale der nationalen philippinischen Polizei, wo er die Ermittler verspottete und ihrer „taktischen Befragung“ 67 Tage lang standhielt. Laut den Journalisten Marites Vitug und Glenda Gloria, den Autoren von „Under the Crescent Moon“, verprügelten ihn die Agenten mit einem Stuhl und einem langen Stück Holz, wenn er nicht sprach. Sie flößten ihm Wasser ein und drückten Zigarettenkippen auf seinen Genitalien aus. Murads Rippen waren komplett gebrochen und die Agenten waren verwundert, dass er überhaupt überlebt hat. Laut einem Ermittler gestand er am Ende nur aus Angst vor den Juden, nachdem ein Agent sich als Angehöriger des Mossad ausgab und ihm mitteilte, dass er nach Israel gebracht würde. Murad bemerkte während seiner Befragungen: „This is my - the best thing. I enjoy it.“ („Das ist meine - die beste Sache. Ich genieße es.“) und „... because the United States is the first country in this world making trouble for our, for Muslims and for our people.“ („... weil die Vereinigten Staaten an erster Stelle stehen, wenn es darum geht, uns, den Muslimen und unserem Volk Probleme zu bereiten.“). Er sprach auch über die Bomben. „Nobody can think that it's... explosive“ („Niemand würde vermuten, dass das... Sprengstoff ist.“, sagte er im Bezug auf die von Ramzi Yousef entwickelten Bomben, die in den Flugzeugen platziert werden sollten. Er sagte, dass niemand das Nitroglyzerin entdecken könne: „selbst, wenn du es unter ein Röntgengerät hältst, wirst du es niemals, niemand es können“. Murad gestand, dass er danach gestrebt hat, Märtyrer zu werden. Er gestand, der geplante Flugzeugentführer aus Phase II des Plans zu sein. Er wurde am 12. April 1995 an die Vereinigten Staaten ausgeliefert. Seine Aussage half, Yousef der Beteiligung an dem Plan zu überführen. Die Großfahndung Wali Khan Amin Shah wurde am 11. Januar in einem Apartmentkomplex verhaftet, nachdem die Polizei entdeckte, dass ein von Yousef angerufener Pager unter dem Namen von Shahs Lebensgefährtin registriert war. Shah floh nach 77 Stunden aus der Haft. Es wurde nachgewiesen, dass Shah ein Mitverschwörer war, nachdem die Behörden sein Foto auf dem sichergestellten Laptop entdeckten, sowie auch Handynummern, die zu dem Apartment führten. Yousef und Khalid Scheich Mohammed waren in der Lage, von den Philippinen aus nach Pakistan zu fliehen. Nachdem er Murads Anruf erhielt, plante Yousef, fünf Stunden nach Murads Verhaftung nach Singapur zu flüchten. Einen Tag nachdem Operation Bojinka aufgeflogen war, machte sich Yousef auf den Weg nach Pakistan. Mohammed folgte ihm erst Tage oder Wochen später. Die Philippinen gaben die Details des geplanten Anschlags im April 1995 an die USA weiter. Durch eine Abhöraktion wurde bekannt, dass eine von Jemaah Islamiyah (dem Anführer einer radikalen islamischen Organisation, die in Kontakt mit Al Qaeda steht) gegründete Scheinfirma mit dem Namen „Konsojaya“ vor dem Auffliegen der Operation in ständigem Kontakt mit Khalifas Wohltätigkeitsorganisation stand. Yousef wurde am 7. Februar 1995 nach 23-tägiger Großfahndung in einem Hotelzimmer in Islamabad (Pakistan) verhaftet. Er prahlte nachher vor dem FBI-Agenten Brian Parr mit seinem Plan. Wali Khan Amin Shah, der Geldgeber, wurde im Dezember 1995 in Malaysia aufgegriffen, nachdem seine Identität durch Fingerabdrücke feststand, und wurde an die Vereinigten Staaten übergeben. Alle drei Verschwörer erhielten lebenslange Haftstrafen. Folgen der Aktion Die US-Ermittler fanden die Verbindung zwischen Khalid Scheich Mohammed und der Al Qaeda erst einige Jahre später. Er entschied, dass Sprengstoffanschläge zu riskant wären, um wirkungsvolle Attentate durchführen zu können und entschied sich deshalb, Phase II von Operation Bojinka umzuwandeln und als neuen Plan durchzuführen, der besagte, dass entführte Flugzeuge als Werkzeug zum Angriff auf ausgewählte Ziele genutzt werden sollten (Renegade). Die Führung der Al Qaeda, zu der auch Khalid Scheich Mohammed gehörte war von dieser Idee angetan und stimmte ihrer Durchführung zu. Dieser Plan wurde am 11. September 2001 durchgeführt und wurde bekannt als die Anschläge vom 11. September 2001 auf die Türme des World Trade Centers und das Pentagon. Themenkomplex Category:Terrorismus Category:Islamismus Category:Al-Qaida Category:9/11 Category:Philippinen Category:20. Jahrhundert